<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very nice surprise by NemiMurasakino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530624">A very nice surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/NemiMurasakino'>NemiMurasakino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Daishou Suguru, Bruises, Crying, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, First Crush, Friends With Benefits, Loud Sex, M/M, Mentioned Mika Yamaka, Mentioned Yuuji Terushima, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, my English suck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/NemiMurasakino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is now a habit for Daishou Suguru to visit dance clubs with Yuuji Terushima since they became roommates. Since Mika left him, he needs to get his mind off of her. . . What he didn’t knew was that his rival was there too, and he had ideas in mind when he saw the snake dancing like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A very nice surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large room was beautifully illuminated by all kinds of color produced by the ceiling lights. . . A voracious red mingling with the fiery shades of the skin of the dancers in the room, a blue giving a poisoned side to the glasses of alcohol served so radiantly at the bar, and a golden-orange making shine the flamboyant smile of the person accompanying him. . . but only one single shade made him feel at home; Green. This color so unhealthy, harmful and at the same time vicious. Indeed, those who knew him well knew that this tint was much more than just 'being a part of his life'. It was the flow of his silky hair, his piercing eyes, but also most of his personal belongings. Passing from the sheets of his bed to the least precious pearl adorning his jewels. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>His lost orbs expanded when a hand slid down his waist, stopping all his move, turning his eyes towards his companion. His lips stretched out in a smile that many others would say manipulative, but Terushima saw only a delectable charm that pushed him to kiss the oldest. But Suguru laid a finger on the lips of his assailant, smiling. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Hungry ? "</em> he said, loud enough for his voice to pierce through the music. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" A little . . Oh, is it because the piercings still hurt ? "</em>  The false blond’s honeyed eyes grew as if he had discovered that he had just escaped from some actions he would have regret. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" No, they're fine now. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Daishou smiled, slightly pulling on his lower lip, where two beautiful Snakes Bites had been made by the good care of his roommate a few weeks before. The taller one - yes, since Yuuji had caught up to Daishou in size since college with a breathtaking grow up - put his thumb on his lip, which he stroked as if to prove it to himself. To his surprise and the red rising on his cheeks and the top of his ears when the tongue cut in half of the man with viridian hair passed on his finger, leaving a trace of his passage. The youngest of the two make a step backwards, hitting a young woman who turned toward him with her eyes full of questions, apologized to her for an awkward area, while Suguru did not hesitate to sneer mockingly when he saw him react so strongly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" I. . Go get some drinks ! Send me a message if you find someone interesting, don’t let me stand there without warning like last time. "</em> said the man with the multiple piercings, stealing a kiss on the corner of the lips of the snake and a caress along his hip. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" I wouldn’t miss it. "</em> The older one whisper, watching the silhouette of his friend disappear into the crowd.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His gaze was lost again in the void, his eyelashes beating slowly before his eyes that seemed to lose their shards of life so quickly . . . He pressed his lips to the side, forgetting where he was for a moment. Yet it was difficult to lose. The smell of bodies sweating the alcohol they had just ingested in the preceding hours strolling in the air, the tiny amount of personal space imprisoning the dancers on the dance floor, the heavy heat that turned the heads of some and probably sent some of the too drunk to the nearest cabins or outside to throw up their entrails. This simple thought made him wince, concentrating on the charming music buzzing to his ears. The DJ present may not have been the best he had heard up to now, but it was not infamous.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The little skin covering his globes jumped a little, returning again to reality when a young woman slipped her hands on his chest with a ravishing smile. . . that Daishou would have rather categorised grotesque. Certainly, she had potential, seemed young and superb- but many other men must have had the same vision before him, seen by the makeup on her half-painted lips and even some all around her mouth, as well as the smell of alcohol and cigarette evaporating out of her lips. He held on to repelling her to this last smell, breathing while regaining himself as he swiftly snatched one of his hands around the hips of the girl with the brown curls who smiled in an adorable way making the boy regret his previous thoughts. Bringing her body closer to his, dancing with her for a few moments as she hung on his neck. He was content to whisper several luxurious ideas in her ear in a totally impudent manner, making the girl react as she bit her lip with envy. After all, Suguru was bisexual. He did not care what kind of person he would bring back to his bed, as long as he or she was of his taste and had good hygiene. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The young man was, however, called upon to see a young woman advance to them, with long brown hair and eyes that Daishou knew only too well. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Aya, we have to go. Your mother is in the parking lot, she’s been looking for you all night. You should have told me you snuck out. "</em> The girl pronounced, paying no attention to Suguru, waiting with her arms crossed in front of her chest. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" . .  Mika? What a nice surprise ? "</em>  had groaned Daishou trying not to appear surprised, although he could see that she was distant. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" I did not expect to see you here, "</em>  she replied seriously, looking at her friend who failed to fall between her heels- He caught her up with his arms around her, but Mika took the girl’s hand by pulling her with her. <em>" She doesn’t need your help. What are you doing here, anyway? Were you following me? . . "</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was painful, but he let go the girl who seemed a little more absent mentally this time. Probably too strong alcohol that had an effect. . . Mika remained there to stare at him with her judgmental look that he feared during the years when they were still in couple. How could he tell her that he was walking around in a bar almost every night of the week, when he wasn’t totally broken, to get laid until he couldn’t think of her? Because she had destroyed his heart in pieces? Her eyes filled with disgust about himself, he could not accept it. Not a second time. With his hands slightly shaking, he clenched his fists while preparing to respond. . . before feeling a hand on his right hip and a head on his left shoulder, making him visibly jump. He did not know how many times he should thank Yuuji for coming to his rescue that evening. . . his smile adorning his lips again, softer. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" The world does not always turn all around you when it comes to him, he has already forgotten you. We came together to spend quality time, as a couple."</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>His blood did only one trick, holding back his smile on his lips while we could clearly see a grandiose surprise in his eyes this time, a drop of sweat running along his temple. It was clearly not Terushima, oh no. Never. And he recognized this voice very well, although it was a little more serious than when they were young. What could he possibly be doing here!? . . . It was a meet up of the former 3rd years of all high schools, right? Although Johzenji’s former captain was a year younger than all of them. . . calm down, Dai. Nothing but a bad joke, a damn bad joke in which you found yourself trapped in. . . </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Your friend doesn’t stand up, you should get her out before she pukes. "</em> Kuroo, always so close to Daishou, laughed kindly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" I noticed, thanks for the advice. "</em>  said coldly Mika, wrapping her friend’s arm on her shoulders, sighing. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, passing by them. <em>" Have a good time, then. " </em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Oh, I count on it "</em>, the cat had sneer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As soon as they left, Suguru struggled like never to flee, but the firm paws of the cat curled up even more to him, sticking him permanently to him. He blew up. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" A couple ? Who are you kidding ?! "</em>  The serpent exclaimed, casting a glance over his shoulder, vexed, but swallowed his saliva, seeing the other’s face so close. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Oh, did you prefer to say that you come here every night to get fucked? "</em>  laughs the taller, holding him firmly by seeing the face of the blemished boy. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" How you . . . ."</em> this time murmured the former Captain of Nohebi, blinking repeatedly. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" You’re not the only one coming here, I often see you leaving with different people. I thought you had good taste ? "</em>  he joked. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" Shut up. "</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Still, Tetsuro was right. Daishou had stopped struggling, lowering his eyes to the ground as the taller kept him in his arms as he waited for the other to return to himself for a while. Then he grabbed his wrist, dragged him to the bar with him. Suguru did not understand why he was acting this way with him, as if he wanted to help him after all those  years of hatred and rivalry. But he does not think any more than that, if he had free alcohol- but he knew very well that he must have something behind his head. The emerald look slipped on the shelf behind the man who was shaking a container in front of them, passing his orbs from bottles to bottles to read the labels. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even if, as Kuroo had said so well, his "tastes" in human matter had been thrown in the trash, he remained very difficult in terms of food and alcohol. He only took what attracted his eyes, denigrating all other possible drinks even though their taste could be 'venerable', as had so often repeated the bartender. His orbs, however, locked on a bottle that made him frown and raise his nose. He could read very clearly Vietnamese words, and he was thanking his aunt to make him learned the language when he was young.<strong> " Serpent’s Wine "</strong> . His gaze was filled with hatred, and his fingers - as well as his fingernails - pounded furiously on the glass counter. Tetsuro followed his gaze with intrigue, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Do you want to taste it ? "</em> he asked innocently. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Excuse me ? "</em> the shorter one yelled, frowning as he shot Kuroo with his eyes. <em>" Killing innocent beasts to put them a liquid, in which they serve only to give a taste to alcohol with their venom? Fuck no. I’d rather drink their predator’s blood. " </em></p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" mh, ok . . . "</em>  mumbled the ravenette, a little surprised by the so raw and violent words employed by Suguru who had turned his eyes away. He looked at the other drinks. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" I’ll have a glass of vodka. You’re the one paying for it, right ? " </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" Only if you forget all our old conflicts for the night. " </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Daishou had wrinkled his eyes, but nodded in a sigh. His mind does not focus on the last words used by the cat, leaning more comfortably leaving his gaze wandering in the void. Their glasses arrived quickly, Vodka for him and Rum for the other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>As soon as they entered the little house that Suguru could perceive a long corridor with several doors. Was he living with other people ? He paid no more attention than that, bending over to take off his boots as he was about to fall when the ravenette hit their hips together. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Oi ! "</em> complains the one with the split pupils, grumbling despite the fact that he was reassured not to have screwed up or to have hit his head to the wall next to him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He stood up after removing his boots completely, being smaller than him despite everything, and frozen a little on the spot. Kuroo was completely turn-on, and that was not a question, since he could feel it even through their two pants, sticked to his buttocks. He bit his lip, feeling him moving against him, unconsciously bending his hips against his own.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Are you going to be able to walk after? "</em>  mocked the one with the piercing eyes, turning the boy with viridian hair in front of him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Who do you think I am? "</em>  he whispered. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tetsuro burst out laughing, leaning to grab Daishou from his behind, and lift him up against him. He was not the least of the world surprised when he felt him swiftly wrapping his legs around his hips, and his hands tied between themselves behind his neck. He had probably done so before, but there was still a surprise . . . something was wrong. Suguru, leaving his pride aside without fighting and letting himself be dominated so easily? He had suspicions. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Pushing the door of - probably - his room with his foot, he did not opens the light as the moon lit just enough the room. He supported the back of his former rival on the wall, coming to press his lips with envy against the surprisingly sweet ones of the viridian. Their tongues crossed, dancing together as the thin fingers of the snake mingled with the cat’s still - so badly - styled hair. As if he had read his thoughts, Kuroo bit the lip of the boy who groans. Normally, it wouldn’t hurt, but it was too close to his new piercings. Frowning his eyebrows, shooting him with his eyes, the dominant of the moment was forgiven by tucking his head in his neck and laying down kisses and soft bites, rubbing their pelvis together. A gentle sigh of well-being passed through the lips of the youngest, always feeling the erection . . . he sincerely hoped it would be worth it, it would be a waste to be so arranged to lack skills. But let’s not give the cat our tongue too fast. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>When a new kiss was born, Suguru was the one leading the dance this time. Having pulled the hair from the taller towards the back a little, while he seemed happily to let himself hold him simply, massaging his buttocks with his wide hands. Feeling his own tight erection in his pants, he separated their lips by feeling their two breathless breaths. The warm air escaping from the lips of the oldest making him shiver, as he caressed his jaw with sweet kisses and sweet bites. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Take off your pants, on the bed. "</em>  ordered the former captain of Nohebi. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tetsuro did not allow himself to be easily dominated normally, but he was curious and put Dai on his feet while sitting on the edge of the bed after taking off his pants, but also his t-shirt which he sent to the ground further away. The young man with the emerald orbs licked his lips in sight, placing a hand on his chest and raising him higher up in the bed, then lying down while he also took off his trousers to sit over him. Coming to rub his buttocks with the erection of the man who growled with envy under him, Kuroo did not stop himself from grasping the hollow of Daishou’s hips by rubbing their pelvis together, making his youngest bite his lip with envy.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" So needy . . ."</em>  mocked Suguru, even if they put their old conflicts aside, they remained rivals at several points. It was in their nature to make fun of each other as soon as they could. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He clearly saw that the larger one was impatient, and was delighted with the grunts that he served him on a silver platter. So envious, it was almost miserable. He sneered, a long grin stretching his lips still a little colored of red by the previous bite, and reclined on his thighs to hang his fingers to the elastic of his underwear, gently pulling on it. . . just enough to block the garment by the hump of the rod. . . but the ravenette took a wrist from him, quickly pulling him a little more above him, making the snake yelp in surprise. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Don’t play with me. "</em>  he ordered in turn with a long and petty smile on his lips as Dai surprised himself to blush at this view.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He issued a brief<em> 'humph!'</em> sulking and placed himself back on his thighs, removing his boxer completely. He almost drool at the sight of the rod so big in front of his eyes, this time completely red to the ears. Swallowing his saliva, an <em>'oh shit. .'</em> unconsciously escaping his throat. As if it was not enough to give Tetsuro the big head, he sneered and pulled the youngest against him. He gets surprised, feeling Kuroo’s firm hands sneak under his underwear, knocking over the garment under the buttocks of the smallest he massaged. A new sigh escaped him, slipping his head into Kuroo’s neck leaving him some marks, passing from hickeys to small venomous bites. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He groaned with surprise as he felt wet fingers slipping into him, bending a little to the two digits running through his inner walls as his breathing had quickly taken on a new fill. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" fuck -- "</em>  he moans, biting the skin of his shoulder reaching of his mouth. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" You fuck so much, plus Teru who has a libido of never seen before, and you’re so tight? " </em> made fun of Kuroo once again, but he kissed Daishou on his shoulder while caressing him with his other hand. His fingers moving slowly and agilely in him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" How do you know all this, damn it, "</em>  whistled the viridian, visibly irritated that the other knows so much about his private life. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" You’re not the only one who’s friends with Yuuji. And if you haven’t noticed, he has no filter and talks about everything with everyone. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>The former Captain of Nekoma then focused on his captive, kissing his skin as he moved his fingers skillfully. Suguru tried to relax, being still hard in his boxer as he bit his lip groaning when the bigger one touched his eurogenic zones, then his prostate. He pulled his face close to him, coming to lick his lips greedily to resume a new kiss in which the other took part, continuing to move his fingers in him to add a third. When he had finally finished preparing him, Daishou’s grumbling at the feeling of emptiness made him laugh, and he prepared to turn him over to come on top. . . </p><p><br/>
</p><p>But he was prevented, Suguru holding him firmly in bed. He stood up, taking off his top and his boxer, grimacing a little differently. . . He must have been 7 inches, while Kuroo clearly reached 9 inches. For a rare time, his rival did not seem to laugh at him and remained silent about it. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sliding his hands along his partner’s chest, he rubbed his ass against the cock of the older one, biting his lower lip of one of his fangs, making the older one who was waiting for more grumble. Seeing Kuroo’s hands sneaking up on his thighs, he gave him a slight slap and as the latter pushed his fingers back away quickly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Don’t touch. Let me do it. "</em>  he ordered. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tetsuro rolled his eyes, placing his hands on either side of his head. He did not particularly like the situation, but if he wanted to keep a little of his dominance by riding him. . . he would do as he needed. Suguru straightened himself slightly on his knees, one hand behind him, placing the cock against his entrance, gently pressing it. . . he enjoyed the cat’s hasty expressions, before being impaled on the erect limb. It was more imposing than he thought. . . a groan escaped him, bending his hips while he had taken the shaft in him only half. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Take your time. "</em>  said the taller one, sliding his hands on his rival’s hips, massaging them to relax him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" I don’t need your pity. . . i- I can do it . . .</em> <em>"</em>  he said only in response, the voice a little shaky.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Nevertheless, he was grateful that Kuroo supported him. Even if the gesture was so minimal, it was currently of great help. He closed the eyelids on his viper eyes, slowly, and took a good breath that made the still cold air of the room penetrate between his lungs. He succeeds with his method, and the help of Kuroo, to better relax and take the dick in him up to the guard. A breath of satisfaction on his part broke the silence, offering a proud smile to the second who gently tapped his thigh. Leaning his hands flat against the abdomen of the raven, he raised his hips, initiating a series of skillful movements that tore noises from each. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The eyelids always closed, Suguru startled a little when he felt a warm hand, and rather large on his cheek. Huddling strangely against it, as if by instinct, he opened his eyes seeing that Tetsuro had listened to his instructions and had not moved an inch except his hands. This simple submission was enough to lift the spiritual ego of the snake, which continued to bounce with his breathing accelerating along the rhythm. The warmth of the room embracing them, he was about to come and whispered incomprehensible things by squeaking a little, before his eyes opened wide. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The cat no longer seemed to want to wait, having taken his one-night stand under the thighs and having dropped him into bed. Daishou blinked many times, seeming not to understand, before moaning when Kuroo was so close to him, on his top, holding his thighs on his chest. It was much deeper, giving him a chill that slid down his spine. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" Ahn~ " </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>" Look how docile you can be ~ "</em>  Kuroo laughed, giving him a much too slow pelvis movement. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Hey! "</em>  the snake growled, catching his breath, upset to be removed away from his orgasm.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Huum~ You wanna cum ? "</em>  had sneered at the taller, leaning over him and - this way - entering much deeper into him, snatching a moan from the submissive. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" Of course. . Don’t be a bitch, move! " </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>" I don’t like the way you talk to me. "</em>  Daishou raised his eyebrows feeling his two wrists so quickly caught in one of the cat’s hands, and then tacked over his head. <em>" You must earn your reward."  </em></p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  . . and what do you want me to do. " </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Oh, it’s up to you to find out. ~ "</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>Thereafter, the slow and painful movements resumed. Although they were too slow, the depth that the former Nekoma captain could have under this pose made him utter rather audible moans between his fast breaths. What kind of fantasy was the cat in ? Suguru’s head was spinning a little and getting angry, his cock was hurting after all this time and he couldn’t even touch it. After all, even if Tetsuro did not hold his hands, he was sure that he would prevent him from enjoying himself. He rolled his eyes under his eyelids, groaning as he bent his head to the side, feeling Kuroo’s lips nesting again in his neck, leaving larger and more colorful marks than those before. . . </p><p><br/>
</p><p>BDSM? Probably, but he could not do anything at the moment to get what he want. . and out of the question that he bend to this will by calling it master. . . Maybe, Daddy Kink? Not even in his dreams, even if he had heard the cat call several girls "<em>Baby Girl</em>", he would not fall so low. . .  He squealed while feeling the pre-sperm drop slightly from his dick, biting his lip as his head tipped. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" K-mh, Kuroo, fucking move. . " </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I didn’t hear you. " </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Their eyes crossed, Suguru casting a cold look at his dominant as he tried to move his hips, desperate.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Tetsuro, please move. "</em>  he whispered, barely audible. His pride descended. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><em>" Hmm? ~ "</em> said Kuroo, red painting his cheeks and shoulders in the heat. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>" I said-- aH "</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>The boy with the viridian hair did not have the chance to repeat again that the one on top of him gave a violent stroke of pelvis which made him tremble and throw his head backwards, actually glad that he didn't hit the wall. He felt his hands free again, coming to hang them behind the cat’s back by scratching his shoulder blades while the other keeps his thighs open. Offering strong blows, Dai once again rolled his eyes under the pleasure of not being able to make any sound other than moans and cries, or to close his jaw either. It was enough for him to reach a new climax, his voice mixing with the groans of Tetsuro and the sounds of skin slapping in the room. Tears broke out of his eyes under the pleasure as the semen finally erupted between them, on his own chest and Kuroo's as he felt the hot liquid spreading deep inside him. Hicking a little, the body trembling with his head almost out of the bed, he caught his breath feeling the larger one going back. . . to just grab him firmly by the hips and hit the submissive prostate fiercely again, ripping a scream out of him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>" W-what are you doing- !? I- I just came, fuck, gimme a sec- " another loud scream of pleasure escaped out of his throat. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tetsuro did not reply, moving forcefully in him for a second round that was less long than the first, but almost better by the sensitivity of their two bodies. Both looking like  nothing at the end, dirty, Tetsuro took the trouble to get up and help Suguru wash before he bring him back to the room and tuck him in. Sleepy, Daishou could still hear the shower water running while his naked body was caressed by the new silky sheets, red. . . He smiled a little, clearly exhausted, and looked up at his sparkling phone. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Fifty-two messages, to be honest. All coming from the same user. He unlocked his phone, yawning, and whistling in the blinding light. Once he got used to it, a slight grin escaped him, seeing all the anxious messages from his roommate, and answered him.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Message from: Daidai (03h21 AM) </p>
</blockquote><p>" You can stop worrying, I’m fine " <br/>
" I’ll spend the night here, see you in the morning " <br/>
" Sleep well Teru xo " </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He would put down his phone, but still smiled when feeling it vibrate in his hand, bringing it back to him.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Message from: <strong>Teru-chan</strong> (03h22 AM)</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<strong>" YOU MADE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK " </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" GEEZ I told you to text me ! " </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Are you okay? Did you have fun at least? ;) " </strong>
</p><p>" Best fuck I’ve had in a while ~ " </p><p><strong>" WHAAAAT D: I THOUGHT IT WAS ME " </strong><br/>
" pfft " </p><p>" Take back your place, champion " <br/>
<strong>" BLEH! I want to join, next time~ We could have fun at 3 0;) " </strong><br/>
" We will see . .  ~ "<br/>
" Go to sleep. I answer you later, I'm half asleep " <br/>
<strong>" Night! "</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>